Outliving The Code
by xUltimateBladzex
Summary: Order 66 has been commenced and some of the troopers in the 501st have trouble to come to terms with the Order 66.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story i will still be continuing The Few Who Knew but this is another story on my profile.

Captain Rex Coruscant Operation KnightFall Jedi Temple

The Temple was quiet as usual. At the entrance there was an army. An army of Clone Troopers from 501ST where marching into the Temple for Operation KnightFall. The one leading the army was Anakin Skywalker now know as Lord Vader and by his side was Captain Rex. A few Jedi padawans looked put to see the sound of troopers marching.

"Shoot them down" As Lord Vader gave the word the Jedi Padawans where gunned down Rex watched helplessly as they where killed . " Captain i need you to lead a platoon of troopers into the entrance of the temple" "Yes sir" As Rex looked into his eyes he did not see the General he knew before. His eyes where yellow full of hatred.

Rex signaled the platoon of troopers to march behind him. As he did he argued with himself in his head. " I can't do this.. im killing the men and women i served under and sworn to protect" The thoughts kept running through his head and he thought of a plan that calmed the thoughts in his head. "Move in!" The troopers moved in as they where ordered and started firing on the jedi as they did a alarm went off alerting every Jedi in the Temple. As the firefight commenced he sneaked through the fight and headed through the Temple And he would go AWOL.

He thought about the brothers he would be leaving behind Kix, Jesse Cody and many others but he knew it was what he had to do.

35 Minutes later

He was two rooms away and saw a patrol in the hallway giving orders orders to each other but what got their attension was a jedi who attacked them and as they swarmed him all Rex heard was the scream of that Jedi Padawan who was killed . He tried to forget what he heard and continued with is plan. He saw a sutiable ship and piloted it and flew out of Couruscant and headed for the only place he could go to leave this hellish nightmare... Saleucami

Sgt Brando Coruscant Operation KnightFall

He marched into the Temple with his fellow Brothers and knew what he and his sqaud where going to do. I had a stiff feeling and was so confused about why they where doing this he put those thoughts and feelings aside and countinued on to the Temple. As a few Jedi Padawans walked out to see what was going on i heard Lord Vader give and order to shoot them down and heard the blasters open fire on them. i saw through Kixs shoulder a my heart sunk from a horriable sight. I pushed those feelings aside.. and told myself that im doing whats right for the Republic. I moved in with my squad with Kix and Jesse by my side and we followed Rexs orders and moved in. I saw a Jedi Knight and aimed my DC-15A blaster at the Jedi and five more moved in to accompany him. We opened fire and three of them dropped to the ground. The Twi'lek Jedi Knight sounded the alarm and soon the whole temple was on alarm and explosions where heard across the temple. As Jedi reinforcements came to attack me Kix, Jesse and my sqaud looked around to see where Captain Rex went. " Wheres the Captain!?" "I don't know Jesse watch it!" Jesse turned and gunned down a Jedi Padawan that was going to take him out from behind " Jesse your incharge of this platoon till we find Rex" "copy that lets move". I focused on the mission i was given and fought the Jedi. As we cleared that room we cleared the path of Jedi and lost men along the way until we reached the libary.  
When we did we engaged the Jedi we got our orders from Sgt Appo. " Atteinsion troops your objective is secure the council chamber for our field Commander keep the Jedi low and move!"  
We fought hard for the council chamber being ambushed from left and right the Jedi slashing my brothers down, we manged to permantly put down a group of Jedi padawans and Knights being lead by a Jedi Master with thermal detonators and all we heard was the explosion and the screams of the Jedi. We moved in with caution and checked for vital signs but it was what we gained for.  
"Troopers double time it to the libary the jedi are attemping to destroy the libaries holobooks stop them if you can keep on of the holobooks intacted Command can scan the contents of the libary. " You heard him men on the double!" We followed orders and killed any Jedi that tryed to destroy the Holobooks." Kix watch out!" Kix looked behind him and knocked the lightsaber out of the padawans hands and they where in hand to hand comabt. Kix managed to pull him down and keep restrained for abit and nodded Jesse to kill him and he did. " Woah man that was easy" "Yeah dont get a head of yourself"  
We managed to hold the libary until reinforcements came to back us up.  
"look over there its Lord Vader" we all looked and saw Sergant Appo talking with Lord Vader. "Appo im taking our forces out of the Temple they have missions elsewhere im leaving a qaurter of our forces here to secure the Temple". "Yes sir men we are leaving!" We headed off the the Cruiser we came in and i had guilt, confusion and anger hanging on me after tonights events. When we came here we knew what was going to happen.. did we have any doubts? and private traitours thoughts? perhaps but not when we marched into that temple not a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Kashyyyk

I looked down from our dropship and saw the world of Kashyyk buring with Wookies and stormtroopers fighting for domination. I was told that Lord Vader was coming to the battle himself. I had a feeling that the only reason he would be here was that a jedi was here. I could see a TIE Fighter chasing one of the ships the wookies use as fighters but soon was shot down and crashed. We landed near a village in almost complete imperial control i stepped out i looked around. Once a planet i fought for in the Clone War now i came back fighting to control it. I assited my squad with moving cargo to the nearest turrent nest. I saw the medic patching up wounded troopers. I placed ammo next to the gunner he thanked me and loaded the gun. I could smell the smoke of buring trees through my helement and saw dead wookies and stormtroopers around me. I saw Vaders closing in and the Commander hurried to a ship and flew to meet him. We where ambushed upon arrival but i hope hes got a good enough excuse for Lord Vader. "Incoming!" I looked and saw wookies charging wiping out the foward forces. I started firing my blaster and started to drop the wookies down but they still pushed through.  
"Trooper get that damn turrent up!" Jan yelled to the gunner. The gunner nodded and tryed to fire it but a wining noise was all that came from it but then he slammed his fist into it and the lights went green. He aimed and opened fire. The wookies started to lose their numbers and our infrantry units moved in soon they where wiped out. I took a breath heard our commander giving orders. "Platoon 2, 3, 4 and 7 move to these coordinates and stop the enemey the commanding officer there will give you your next set of orders" " Lets move out" We got in the tank and i was gunner. It was going to be a long drive.

2 hours later

I turned on the communicater on our tank and started to recive word that the battle was almost over although 4 postions on the western front are still a battlezone but we still headed to our objective and where told there was'nt much resistence. I looked at the landscape and saw TIE fighters that crashed into the landscape and saw a Imperial outpost that was swarming with Stormtroopers coming in and out of the base. We saw the base commander and he headed to us. " He looks like he got the scrap beaten out of him" we lauged to Vaks joke but where silent as the commander was close. "Troopers your needed at the riverbank support our forces there and we will have control of this sector" "Yes sir lets go!" We drove and i looked around the base and their where wookie prisoners and dead wookies on the ground. I sighed and kept an eye out for anyone who tryed to jump our tank. Its been half and hour and their was a battle we moved in i started firing at the wookies who had dug a trench line and i we where cheered. The wookies fell back i kept firing but a wookie snuck up and pulled me out of the tank and another wookie tryed to stab me with his bowcaster that had a knife on it. I rolled and kicked his face he growled. I got up only to be kicked in the hip and thrown on to a destroyed TIE fighter wing. He aimed his bowcaster and growled but i jumped straight at him and wacked his weapon onto the ground. i reached for it and stabbed him with it and fired it. I heard a wine from him but then he fell. I realised about my sqaud and saw that they where fine they gave me thumbs up as they where jumping out." You okay?" Sev out his hand on my shoulder and looked at me and as he did i nodded. " He did scare the hell out of me" "Well its rare that people survive hand to hand combat with a wookie anyway we won" I looked at the landscape that was filled with bodies, TIE fighters destroyed and burning trees and i thought " What is the point of all this?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Imperial Cruiser

I sat and started to eat my lunch in the mess hall usual grub not as enjoyable like that last military food he had in Republic Cruisers. He looked around the looks on his brothers faces what he saw where plain looks. Not the happy cheerful faces he saw back in the Clone Wars. I saw the rest of my sqaud coming over to my table along with Kix and Jesse. "Hey" "Hey" "so uh.. ain't this grub the worst?" We looked at Kilso with complete annoyance like we did'nt know the grub was terriable. " Okay im sorry" "I was able to get new hardware for our computer in our quaters Kix would you and Jesse like one" "Sure" "I'll bring it by and you know our next mission?" "No" "Our next mission is a small militia on some jungle planet" " So there worth the fight?" "Oh yeah but there just teenagers and men they do small hit run attacks on Imperial Targets" Im going back to my quaters im gonna sleep" "Enjoy your sleep" I got up and secretly i was going in to fill the dead members of our unit then sleep.  
Where were habouring over a jungle planet which was suspected to be attacked by the miltia thats been doing hit and run attacks on the Empire. We got in our dropship and waited to land on the surface. I jumped out once we landed and looked but to see the civillians rounded up one by one and marched by Stormtroopers and the commander on the field was shouting out orders. As i looked up ahead i saw a group of ships flying in. "Commander are those our ships?" He looked at me and saw the ships a shocked look came onto his face. "DOWN MOVE MOVE!" I saw the ships and ran to cover but i saw Kilso fall to the ground when a large crate from the top of a house fell on him and he was trapped. I got up and ran towards him. " TROOPER GET BACK HERE THATS AN ORDER" i ignored him and continued to get my fellow sqaudmate, my brother my family. He reached out i grabed his hand and pulled him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and carried him there. He groaned in pain i carried him to cover and luckily made it because once i pulled him in with me we saw the bombs drop and the ships fly over. I was glad that i got Sev out there i did'nt want to think about what would happen if i did'nt make it in time. I felt a hand pull my shoulder and faced me towards who did it and it was the Commander. "TROOPER I ORDERED YOU TO HEAD TO COVER THAT WAS AN ORDER" "Sir i just could'nt leave him there!" "YOUR OPINION IS NOT IN ITS CORRECT PLACE YOU HAD A ORDER AND YOU FOLLOW IT TO THE BOOK!" i looked at the commander he was just a normal born human not a Clone. He doesn't know what we are we are brothers. I remember what the ARC Trooper Fllynt said on Kamino.

FlashBack Kamino Assetment on practical Training test I looked around me and saw fellow troopers from different battalions and i had butterflys in my stomact about the test. We failed before but i knew we are NOT going to fail this time.  
I looked at the the ARC trooper who finished talking to Jango Fett the one we where cloned from. He walked towards us ready to tell us what we needed to hear. "Troopers we are shoulder to shoulder on the battlefront we are brothers we may have quarrel but we stand together Now rule ONE we fight together side by side!"

Imperial Camp

I sat on the bed in my terminal and looked at the old log i used in the Clone Wars.  
Charger-KIA Echo-KIA Hardcase-KIA Mixer-KIA Redeye-KIA

Those was just few of the my brothers who died in the Torrent Company. As i read on i was in tears. The men the brothers i knew gone. Some who did'nt deserve to go out the way they did in pain, torture. I asked myself why? that was what Rex asked me once. One simple qestion why?.I wiped the tears away and slid the log in my draw. I got up and went to see the others and hopefully their in Kix and Jesses terminal there all ways hanging with them.  
I walked in to see a bit of laughter some searching through websites on their computers. "Hey Brando thanks for saving me back there i owe you a beer" "No problem" "You know that commander doesn't know what hes doing he has no regard for his men!" Jan looked at everyone with anger. Vak put his hand on his shoulder and tryed to explain it to him. I looked at Falco and he shrugged then got ready to sleep. Kilso was helping Vak trying to calm Jan down. I felt for Jan. He never liked anyone who did'nt have any care for his brothers that started the battle of Umbara well it was pretty much the worse day of our lives. 


	4. Chapter 4

Imperial Camp

Dream Second Battle of Geonosis

" Ok boys load up" Rex shouted i loaded my weapon and packed a handfull of deteonaters.  
I started having thoughts of the first battle of Geonosis running through my head like a mini movie but i tryed to push them aside. I could never forget how scared i was seeing my brothers dying around me for the first time. "Brando you alright you seem shaken?" " yeah, yeah im alright" Our LAAT Gunship was being shot at by the bugs. " Aaagh man i hate this" Sev said out loud he shook his head. BANG Our gunship was hit as we did a trooper beside me got straight onto his comlink. " We are down repeat down in sector 5 Sir i just lost the connection"

I woke up and looked around me i saw Jan, Sev, Templar and the others sleeping some of them snoring. I took 2 deep breaths and tryed to go back to sleep.

Morning Patrol

"Well i don't see any invasion" "well im glad its quiet i need the peace"  
"Nothing here" "Same here nothing to report"  
"Command this team 2 we have no evidence of.. wait we see some heavy movement outside the town"  
"Command this fits the description alert our forces"

We turned around and ran towards cover. "Come on we need to give our boys some time!" We started firing on the infrantry putting one down at a time. One of them brought up a rocket and fired. "TEMPLAR!" Jan cried out and all i saw was Templar lying on the ground. I was in shock but i brought myself back and ran to him and checked his pulse. He was alive. "Hes okay!" "Brando me and the others we will cover you and Jan take Templar back" i nodded me and Jan lifted Templar up and carried him. "Its okay buddy your alright" Arrrghh aaah arrgh" The thoughts of losing Templar where like a waterfall of fear that just wont stop. "Arrrgh aah errrg"  
"Just abit more buddy come on" I saw the commander give an order and more friendlies came to our aid. I sat Templar down and took his helment off. "Here this will ease the pain" I looked up and saw the enemey being pushed back. i was just glad Templar was okay.

Imperial Crusier Breifing Room

"Troopers our spies have located a Jedi on Ryloth our orders are to arrest anyone response able for harbouring a Jedi traitor and to put the traitor in the brig for life we will be in a town thats is mildly populated not much threat once we land i will give you orders from there dismissed"  
"Hunting jedi eh?"

Ryloth Small town I dropped from my cruiser and saw many others heading our way as well. "Look at this there frightened of us" "Why would they?" asked confused as the rest of us. "Troopers here are some equipment you will need the track the Jedi" One sqaud leader per group where handed the equipment. "MOVE!"  
I activated the device and started scanning. House by house i scanned nothing. "im getting nothing" "Are they even sure theres a jedi here?" "We'll there gonna have to blame the spies not us" I walked to a house not one bit of noise." I don't get why their scared of us what did we do?" "I don't know their maybe scared their gonna do something that upsets us" "Thats not right they should'nt if thats why" "Troopers report" "This is team 6 and we have zero readings sir" "Wilco that report back to the sqaure" "Yes sir"  
We walked along the street and i saw a twi'lek girl hide behind a box panting. " Hey come here little one im not gonna hurt ya" She gasped and ran away into the houses. "I just don't get it shes frighted of us all of them are!" We walked to the sqaure i was confused how these villagers are frightened of us. We saw a teenager run from a house and did'nt look back."GET HIM!" we sprinted after him dodging people along the way. we saw him being pulled to the ground by a trooper exiting a house. He tryed to escape his grasp but with no success. "Let me go!" the trooper had a firm grip on the young twi'lek and walked him to the commander.  
"Sir shall my sqaud take the jedi to the ship" " No need Sgt" He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We are going to excecute the traitor" "WHAT?" i was in disbelief. " Commander is this really necessary? i thought we where going to put him to trial we cant do this!" "BG 689 stand down" He said with anger and pulled a blaster and pointed at my chest. As he did the other stormtroopers around me had aimed the blasters at me ready to fire when given the order. "Sir yes sir" "BG 689 you have the honour of taking part in the excecution of this jedi traitour" My heart had sunk i was overwhelmed with feelings that i could not throw away.  
The excecution sqaud was waiting for me to take part. I marched with them to excecute the jedi that was against the wall with binders attached. I aimed my blaster at him and at the twi'leek." AIM..." our weapons clocked. "FIRE!" our blasters fired and i heard screams from the villagers who watched. I saw the limpless body that was laying there i could not beleive what i did or what i was seeing. 


End file.
